


In Media Res: Juliet

by CarnalCoffeeBean



Series: In Media Res--House Rubortem [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnalCoffeeBean/pseuds/CarnalCoffeeBean
Summary: Here's the link to the next part ofJuno Steel and the House of Secrets!





	In Media Res: Juliet

It’s rare, when Avery’s mom leaves them alone to have run of the place. When it happens, they’ll turn the music up sometimes, something loud and wild and free, something with a pounding bass for Avery and a haunting, smooth voice for Juliet. Sometimes they’ll scream over the acting and writing from their favorite shows, paint each other’s nails (white for Juliet, red for Avery). Sometimes they’ll lay on Avery’s bed and talk about the future, as cramped and small as the stuffy mid-afternoon Martian summer air in the too-tiny bedroom, as big as the wide-open future they’ll will into existence, Avery says. Juliet’s older brother will take care of her mom, she’ll break free of her family, they’ll hold hands and run into the future together, become stars just like Gladys Emerald and Isabella Cosmos, forever and fearless and free. Sometimes they take over the kitchen, raid it for spices, chemicals, whatever Avery’s thought of that might go well in a satchel. (Most of the time, it doesn’t—at least, not by smell, but Avery says it works, and, well, things always seem to work out well for Avery.) Avery always offers to make Juliet one to match, and Juliet always turns her down.

She doesn’t take anything from anyone, not for free. Not for herself. That’s all.

Either way, it’s been long enough that breaking the streak would be bad luck, surely. She watches, avid, as Avery’s long, dexterous fingers weave plant stems and leaves into plaits together, crush them, boil them, add a bit of personal flair— “a drop of blood never hurt anyone, Juliet” —drop them into bags, whisper some words, smile a contented, quiet smile. Avery likes to do things with her hands while she’s watching the streams, and Juliet likes to watch her hands doing things when the streams are slow.

It’s what Juliet is doing when the call comes, out of the corner of her eye, flowers and stems turning over and under with the slightest pressure of fingers, nails dipped so red it might as well have been blood, just the way Avery likes them. Not a scratch on them, never—so unlike Juliet’s, which are nicked near as soon as they’re painted.

Juliet’s white-chipped nails clench. Avery looks up.

Juliet does not breathe. Avery moves over, takes the hand not holding the comms.

Juliet says: “Y-yes, I understand. I’ll be right over.” Avery stands up, puts her shoes on.

Avery asks: “Darling, is it your mother?”

Juliet says: “You can stay here.”

Avery says: “I’m not leaving you in a state like this; you’ll drive right off the road.”

Juliet says: “Okay.”

They leave.

The car drive is silent.

Juliet pulls into her mother’s driveway.

Her brother’s car is not there.

It cannot be there.

It will not be there again.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's the link to the next part of _Juno Steel and the House of Secrets_!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17674649/chapters/41808101#workskin)


End file.
